Where Did It All Go Wrong?
by Ali-070
Summary: It was the summer after the war had ended. We celebrated for those who have died, to honor them. A year had passed in that timeframe the world had changed, he had changed. The drums of war are calling, just not to those you would expect. For Percy is...
1. Chapter 1

Where Did It All Go Wrong?

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: All the plot line is mine but the Percy Jackson characters belong to their rightful owner. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated._**

POINT OF VIEW

(FIRST: Percy)

They all cried out as I hit the pavement.

I struggled for air.

They whispered lies into my friends' hearts.

They killed my spirit,

My joy,

They killed my hope that the world could change.

I clutched my chest as the wound spilled my life onto the earth. They cheered in victory of my inevitable death. I gasped and stared at the sky through the trees, it was a beautiful day to die; and with my last breath **"I, Perseus Achilles Lion-heart Jackson, release all ties to this plane. Thou hast shown thy true colors and I curse thee present to know my misery."**

The words echoed ominously throughout the forest. The once blue sky started to gain dark and angry clouds. As the once savior stared at the heavens blankly and his wounds stopped gushing blood. The trees branches started to rustle with the winds bitter  
/cold air. The cheers from the crowd cut of as the sound of angry baying of the hounds were heard and growls that shook the earth. The demigods had smiles on their faces and got into position to attack the army of hellhounds. The growls and baying  
/suddenly cut off and their ears raised as listening to something on the wind.

 _WHISPERS ON THE WIND WAS THE ORACLE VOICE:_

 _We the three sisters of fate,_

 _have heard his words and deem them so,_

 _With all your words of hate,_

 _Shall find what has been sown_

 _The baying of the hounds_

 _Will keep you bound_

 _To the land that is not known_

Then you all shall find the first token

Of what was broken

 _In the bones of the olden gods_

 _The skeleton, twins of thieves,_

 _Shalt not fear_

 _That the old enemies near_

 _That should heaven and hell work together_

 _You'll have to be cleaver_

 _The END is what your enemy endeavors_

 **Third perspective**

The hounds snarled with malicious glee. As if they knew that they were going to win against the foolish demigods. They lost their ace; and rejoiced as he died.

They were hounds of War.

With a step toward the hell hounds the demigods attacked and the baying began. The wind swept away the prophecy with a final cry of a raven in the dark sky. Sealed the oath and fateful words of destiny and bound all guilty parties to be unknown in the  
/land of spires and rocks - everybody else was slaughtered with their heads torn off.

Meanwhile...

Thalia POV

I clutched my chest; where my heart was.

I knew, there was something wrong, I did not know what it was-yet, deep in my heart I knew would change the course of my life forever.

"Milady, Milady Artemis we must..." I duct an arrow that would have fatally wounded me. "Run!"

"There is too many." My Third in command, Phoebe yelled.

Thousands of weapons clashed in our camp site. It had been an ambush, we were not at all prepared. Everyone was fast asleep except the now dead border patrols with arrows in their eyes and chests.

" Thalia, I..." Phoebe broke off, as she avoided a slash from an empusa's xiphious. She then proceeded to parry with a knife to the throught of said murderous empousa. Therefore turning afore mentioned minter to dust.

"Thalia, I am sorry." She finished with regret and then proceeded to dust an incoming hellhound aiming for Milady Artemis' back.

Phoebe slashed through the invading force. Monster dust exploding everywhere-from the fallen bodies of hounds and other creatures. I shot off another arrow. It landed in the eye of a cyclops. It fell to its knees and then exploded into golden dust,  
/like a glitter bomb or a bloody mist. Lady Artemis cried out in pain as a hell hound slashed at her unprotected back and was not fastening to avoid injury. She was to enraged and in grief from my fellow hound of hadessnarled

deep in its chest. The hound then had it's throat ripped out by Lady Artemis'

dagger. Turning it to ash. Ihad enough time to doge another strike and duck under a projectile that was aimed ather head. Arrows rained around us like a wave. The second volley was an arc of turned to her second

and command and yelled, " We have to retreat! "

Phoebe went to reply when she had to swerve out of the way of an earthen golem that popped up to punch her. She turned to her two companions and called out...

"...",for she was fending off another wave of would be murrderers of thy selves.

" Go, I will do my best to hold them off!" Phoebe screamed as an empuosa got in a lucky shot to the thigh, drawing blood. Thalia and Artemis were quickly losing the last few arrows they had. I hadpulled back the string on mybow; nocked mylast

arrow.

Heart beating wildly in mychest as weretreated. Her parka tattered and covered in blood; the monsters and hers. Along with her fallen. Artemis was pained to leave her last companion that fought with her for centuries. Even if she was a

goddess

she cannot survive the onslaught of thousands upon thousands of monsters raining down from the earth. With only so much power and hunters at her side.

"We must go Mi' Lady! It was a joy, sister Phoebe, may the light of the moon shine upon us in our final days."

Thalia fought her way over to Artemis who was retreating with her, covered in ichor and monster Ash.

"Thank you, Thalia. Ave' et vale. "

Artemis and Thalia left in a flash of godly power that killed all who saw. Leaving ashes of monster dust and phoebe dead from massive blood hemorrhaging.

The grounds looked war zone and signaled the start of a very brutal war.

 **( Expect slow updates)**


	2. Onwards is not Always Upwards

The realm of the dead is not what you would expect.

It's not made of dreamers

Or philosophers;

It's not misery

Or hate;

It's not what fate can control.

The realm of the dead is for the Dead.

If _ye aren't_

Best be onwards to the Doors of Death. Through hell incarnate _ye shall go;_

The king there cares not for whom you were;

The king only is fair to the scale of Ankh.

The lovely lady that sits upon the throne is queen of the realm. She cares for the souls. Delegates if they are worthy.

The unworthy see not

Hear not

Breathe not

Feel not

Speak not;

for they

 **Scream** _ **in agony.**_

The unworthy are in hades.

The apathetic are in apathy incarnated.

The worthy live in personal splendor.

The thrice worthy; live in bliss.

Or so they say...

But the howls were heard here.

And they awakened the one shrouded in the night and dark.

" Oh, My Gods! Run!" A figure yelled, and ran like their was a drakon after them. And so the group ran.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preview

Dashing through the underbrush - the party ran as fast and swift as they could; The rushing of the wind and clamoring of feet thundering through the woods and the breaking of branches went unminded by this group of people who had in the past cared, as they were the Hunters of Artemis. But now, they could not care less; thousands of enemies of their heels roaring and clawing when they could strike. Birds are silent, the thundering of my heart roaring in my ears blended in with those of the monsters that are heels. We had No real way of fighting them off all weapons spent, and our exhaustion mounted higher as we dashed through the forest; we knew that we would die, but we had to warn the others.

Nico must be found, and Percy must be told the truth of this war. He will be our commander once more. There were screams and roar of victory coming from behind the fleeing Hunters of Artemis. Those few that were still alive ran faster, all the while grieved and angered at the loss of another sister. Branches cracking and snapping and the thunderous hail of running screamed through the forest. None could escape the horrors of war. An Empousa Lt. yelled, " _ ** **You won't get far little morsels! We shall feast upon you and yours! None shall escape the Lord's wrath****_!" The demi-immortals steeled themselves and listened as their brethren slain with screams of agony and wet squelches. The spattering of blood could be heard as the victory of the Monster army carved through them. The Hunters of Artemis need to come up with a better plan of retreat, but what could they do? They had no weapons and slaughtered by the handful. Thalia was at the front of the pack of Hunters, trying to multitask; running from the army and coming up with another plan. She did NOT want to be the last hunter as that would surely kill her; failing her Lady so spectacularly would invite her death ever faster.


End file.
